They Don't Know About Us (KrisTao)
by Afi2112
Summary: YiFan Dan Tao adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun, orang-orang di sekitar mereka tak setuju akan hubungan mereka. YiFan berusaha memberi pengertian pada Tao agar tak menanggapi pandangan orang-orang tersebut. Mian, Afi gapinter bikin summary :)


Happy Reading

Author POV

Malam itu hujan rintik-rintik mengguyur kota. Di sebuah flat terdapat dua orang namja yang duduk diatas ranjang. Yang satu berwajah datar namun terkesan tampan, sangat tampan. Yang satu lagi berwajah manis dengan lingkaran panda di kedua matanya, yang menambah pesona dan kadar kemanisannya.

Mereka berdua duduk saling menyandar dan saling menghangatkan dimalam dingin itu. Wu YiFan, nama pemuda tampan tersebut, yang saat ini melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pinggang Huang ZiTao –pemuda manis di sampingnya–, sambil mengelus surai hitam Tao dengan tangan lainnya.

"YiFan ge~~" panggil Tao.

"Nde baby, wae? Wajahmu terlihat murung" jawab YiFan.

"Kau tau ge, tadi ketika ketika menuju kemari ada seorang ahjussi yang mengajak Tao bicara. Beliau bilang kita itu tidak cocok, tidak seharusnya kita bersama, menurut mereka kita terlalu muda untuk mengenal kesetiaan dan cinta" jelas Tao dengan raut muka hampir menangis.

**FlashBack**

_**Sore yang cerah, secerah hati Tao yang sedang melangkah dengan riangnya menuju kediaman YiFan. Dia berjalan sambil bersenandung dengan penuh semangat.**_

"_**Hey kau!" tunjuk seorang ahjussi kepada Tao.**_

"_**Nde ahjussi" jawab Tao lembut dengan sedikit menundukkan badannya.**_

"_**Berapa usiamu?" tanya ahjussi itu yang membuat dahi Tao berkerut bingung.**_

"_**17" singkat Tao.**_

"_**Asal kau tau saja, seluruh orang sudah tau perihal hubunganmu dengan Wu YiFan. Kau pikir berapa umurmu sehingga berani-beraninya menjalin sebuah hubungan? Kalian itu masih kecil, tak tau apa itu cinta dan kesetiaan." Jelas ahjussi itu panjang lebar.**_

_**Tao hanya menunduk dan mendengarkan dengan raut muka sedih.**_

"_**Lebih baik kalian akhiri hubungan kalian itu, pikirkan sekolah kalian, masa depan kalian masih panjang. Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi ini demi kalian berdua" lanjut ahjussi itu.**_

"_**Mianhae. Khamsahamnida ahjussi" ucap Tao dengan menahan air mata.**_

_**End FlashBack**_

"Stt… baby, tak usah menangis" kata YiFan sembari mengecup kedua mata panda Tao.

"Dengar kan gege baik-baik ne" Tao hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kau tau? Sebenarnya ahjussi itu tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan. Cinta itu tak memandang waktu, tempat, bahkan usia. Mungkin maksud ahjussi itu agar kita berkonsentrasi pada belajar, itu bukan hal yang salah. Tapi, selama kita tidak menyalah gunakan hubungan kita ini, kita juga akan mendapat dampak positifnya. Jadi, kita tak harus memutuskan hubungan kita bukan?" jelas YiFan panjang lebar.

Tao semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada YiFan untuk mendapatkan ketenangan serta kehangatan.

"Cinta itu butuh kekuatan untuk mempertahankannya. Jadi kita harus kuat terhadap tanggapan orang lain. Bahkan aku tidak segan-segan mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa Tao itu punya YiFan. Tao is YiFan's" Imbuh YiFan sembari mengusap punggung Tao.

"Jangan kau anggap mereka yang tidak menyukai hubungan kita, karena mereka tidak tau apa-apa tentang kita. Tidak tau apa yang kita lakukan, tidak tau perjuangan kita untuk menemukan cinta yang kita anggap benar. Bahkan mereka tidak tau maksud kata 'Saranghae' itu sendiri. Mungkin mereka hanya cemburu terhadap hubungan kita. Sudah jangan menangis nanti cantiknya berkurang." Jelas YiFan dengan sedikit candaan.

"Aku tampan ge. I love you" tutur Tao sembari mengusapkan kepalanya pada dada bidang YiFan.

"I love you more baby" ucap YiFan lalu mengecup lembut dahi Tao.

Merekapun terlelep dengan saling berpelukan dibawah selimut tebal berwarna biru muda itu.

"hiks…hiks…" isak Tao di atap sekolah.

Tiba-tiba tangan seseorang melingkar di pinggang Tao, kemudian dagu lancip dan tegas YiFan diletakkannya di pundak Tao.

"Kau percaya padakukan baby?" tanya YiFan

Tao mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Aku selalu percaya pada gege, setiap gege menyentuhku itu membuatku semakin percaya, dan setiap gege menciumku itu membuatku merasa percaya dan lebih percaya pada gege. Dan aku yakin gege juga percaya padaku." Jelas Tao seraya tersenyum dan mengusap tangan YiFan dipinggangnya.

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao, mengusap bekas air mata di pipinya dengan kedua ibu jarinya. YiFan tersenyum dan mengecup dalam puncak kepala Tao. "Gege percaya padamu, seperti kau percaya pada gege"

**FlashBack**

_**Tao berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Ia tak memperdulikan bisik-bisik siswa lain di koridor tersebut.**_

"_**Hei kau tau? Aku tadi melihat YiFan sunbae pergi ke taman belakang sekolah bersama Lay sunbae"**_

"_**Jeongmal? Wahh mereka serasi sekali. Aku akan mendukung mereka jika mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan"**_

"_**Iya, lebih baik putus saja dengan 'dia', 'dia' benar benar menghancurkan image YiFan sunbae. Sama sekali tak cocok bila disandingkan dengan YiFan sunbae."**_

"_**Cihh.. makanya jangan terlalu percaya diri. YiFan sunbae itu menerimamu hanya karena kasihan. Dasar tak berguna" sinis seorang siswa seraya melirik tajam Tao.**_

_**Yah bigutulah perbincangan beberapa siswa yang benar-benar memohok hati Tao.**_

'_**Tao kuatkan dirimu, jangan dengarkan mereka. Mereka tak tau apapun tentang hubungan kalian. Kau percaya pada YiFan gege bukan?' Tao berkata dalam hati, berusaha menguatkan dirinya.**_

**End FlashBack**

"Sekarang dengarkan gege bicara nde?" Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau taukan aku teman sekelas Lay? Dan yang dikatakan siswa tadi memang benar adanya jika aku berjalan ke taman belakang berdua. Tapi gege hanya mengantarnya untuk menemui Suho. Kau tau? Dia begitu malu untuk bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya —Suho— sendiri, maka dari itu dia meminta gege untuk menemaninya."

"Sekarang mereka berdua resmi menjalin hubungan. Karna gege tak ingin mengganggu mereka, makanya gege berusaha menghubungimu. Tapi ponselmu tak aktif, sehingga gege putuskan kesini dan ternyata benar kau ada disini" Jelas YiFan panjang lebar.

"Mian ge, ponselku aku tinggal di tas. Hehe.." jawab Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Gege tak menjelaskannyapun Tao percaya pada gege" imbuh Tao lalu memeluk YiFan dengan erat.

"Oh iya satu lagi, untuk ucapan siswa siswa tadi jangan dimasukkan hati nde. Mereka tak tau betapa specialnya Huang ZiTao untuk Wu YiFan. Tak tau apa yang telah kau lakukan pada gege. Mereka bisa berbicara dan berpendapat sesuka hati mereka. Karna mereka tak tau apapun tentang kita." Jelas YiFan dengan mengusap lembut surai hitam Tao. Dan itu membuat Tao mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita telah melakukan yang terbaik ge, dan menurutku ini baru sedikit rahasia kecil dari sekian banyak rahasia diantara kita" ujar Tao seraya tersenyum manis dan melepas pelukannya.

"nde kau benar, dan kita akan membuat banyak rahasia kecil lagi nantinya" YiFan tersenyum tulus setelah mengatakannya.

"I love you" ucap Tao

"I love you too. 'Cause yesterday I loved you, today I love you, tomorrow I will love you, more and more love you" ucap YiFan sepenuh hati.

_Peoples say we shouldn't be together_

_We're too young to know about forever_

_But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about_

'_Cause this love is only getting stronger_

_So I don't wanna wait any longer_

_I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl oh_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all night_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know, they don't know about us_

_One touch and I was a believer_

_Every kiss it gets a little sweeter_

_It's getting better_

_Keeps getting better all the time, girl_

_They don't know about the things we do_

_They don't know about the "I love you"'s_

_But I bet you if they only knew_

_They would just be jealous of us,_

_They don't know about the up all night_

_They don't know I've waited all my life_

_Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know, they don't know about us_

_They don't know what we do best_

_It's between me and you, our little secret_

_But I wanna tell 'em_

_I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_

_They don't know about us_

**One Direction – They don't know about us**

—**END—**

Ini ff pertama Afi dan ini terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu 1D. Afi baru berani bikin oneshoot, tapi juga ga tau ini udah bisa dikatakan oneshoot belum. Hehe..

Maaf kalau typo masih bertebaran, feelnya kurang kena, atau kekurangan lainnya. Afi bener-bener minta maaf. Afi baru pemula dan masih butuh bantuan dari kalian semua.

Makasih banyak buat yang mau review, fav, ataupun follow. I'm really thank you guys.

02/03/2014

Afi.


End file.
